


[ART] Tessellations

by Liodain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruises, Destroyed Clothing, Fanart, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Weird Kryptonian Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Liodain
Summary: Bruce should probably be pissed that Clark's destroyed thousands of dollars worth of gear, but to be honest, he's got other things on his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).




End file.
